


Twitterati

by paranoidangel



Category: Father Ted
Genre: Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Ted and Dougal and Twitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



> This work uses a skin. If you can see a button at the top saying "Show Creator's Style" pressing that will show you it with all the nice formatting.

  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


7 days to Christmas!   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I am Hermione. Which Harry Potter character are you? http://www.allthetests.com/quiz12/quiz/5432794613/What...   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


Video of Mass, for those who weren't able to make it youtu.be/ye8JPGPzGI5   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I filmed this!

  
Ted Crilly@tedcrillyVideo of Mass, for those who weren't able to make it youtu.be/ye8JPGPzGI5  


  


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


@dooougal Next time try and get my head in the picture   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly Sorry Ted I was trying to catch a Pokemon   


* * *

  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


6 days to Christmas!   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I am Tyrion. Which Game of Thrones character are you? http://www.allthetests.com/quiz19/quiz/2239898357/What...   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


Sorry all, no more videos of Mass. Orders from above   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly Why doesn't God want us to film Mass Ted?   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly Ted?   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly Why aren't you answering my tweets Ted?   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


@dooougal Because I'm sitting right next to you   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly So why doesn't He want us to film Mass?

  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


@dooougal Not God. The Bishop. He doesn't want us to film Mass   


* * *

  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


5 days to Christmas!   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I am Missy. Which Doctor Who character are you? http://www.allthetests.com/quiz23/quiz/2745847258/What...   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


Here's a lovely video of the beautiful scenery on Craggy Island youtu.be/u7uWQopCXz7   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly It would have been better if you hadn't stood in the way   


* * *

  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


4 days to Christmas!   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I am Captain Kirk. Which Star Trek character are you? http://www.allthetests.com/quiz32/quiz/9829859857/What...   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


I decided to make a video of me talking about my faith. Apologies that it turns sideways halfway through. youtu.be/fr3fg6TY8yy   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly Sorry Ted I fell asleep   


* * *

  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


3 days to Christmas!   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I am Darth Vader. Which Star Wars character are you? http://www.allthetests.com/quiz43/quiz/8793849485/What...   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


@dooougal Why do none of my videos have more than 3 hits? And I know Mrs Doyle's seen them all at least once.   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly Sorry Ted but they're boring   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


@dooougal So what's so exciting about the ones you watch? You're always laughing at videos on YouTube.   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly People fall over   


* * *

  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


2 days to Christmas!   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I am Hulk. Which Avengers character are you? http://www.allthetests.com/quiz53/quiz/8793459435/What...   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


Here's a hilarious video of me falling into a hole. youtu.be/fg3HGFdIU4   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


To all the people who are complaining that video is staged, I genuinely did fall down a hole.   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


@tedcrilly But it was staged though Ted. You told me you were going to fall down a hole and I should film it   


* * *

  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


1 day to Christmas!   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


I am Monica. Which Friends character are you? http://www.allthetests.com/quiz66/quiz/7889359475/What...   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


I was going to post a video of us putting up our Christmas decorations but Mrs Doyle bought some liqueur chocs and we had to eat 2 boxes each   


  
Dougal  
@dooougal   


Hilarious video of Father Jack covered in the Christmas decorations youtu.be/f6uUY7hgY7   


  
Ted Crilly  
@tedcrilly   


@dooougal 2 million hits!!!   



End file.
